Got a Secret, Can You Keep It?
by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Ray engages in a conversation with Kuasa that uncovers a startling revelation.


**Been meaning to write something like this forever, and now I finally have. Because when it comes to Legends, there's very little that I consider too ridiculous to be written.**

* * *

Ray entered the room where Kuasa was being held. The water totem's bearer should have been dead, except Amaya had intervened to save her after Mallus tried to take her life force to sustain his own when he was weakened. Now the rest of the Legends were trying to decide what to do with her. Ray had escaped the debate by volunteering to bring her dinner.

"I was wondering if I'd get a visitor soon," Kuasa said from where she was seated on the floor. "You weren't someone I was expecting though."

"Well, you'll have to settle for me," Ray replied cheerily as he placed the tray in the slot for her. "Food here's pretty good. Not sure what you like, but mac and cheese tends to be universally loved."

Kuasa was silent.

"Okay," Ray nodded as he started to back out of the room. "So, I'll be back later. Or I can send Amaya?"

"You assume the only person I want to talk on this ship is my grandmother?"

Ray stopped. "Wait, there's someone else you want to talk to here?"

The woman raised an eyebrow and smiled. It was enough to make Ray step forward. His curiosity was bubbling up slowly. But he also remembered this was the woman who had tried to kill him before. There needed to be some restraint on his part not to get too sucked into whatever she might tell him.

"Tell me who you want to talk to," Ray said slowly.

"Do you know why I joined up with Mallus?" Kuasa asked instead. "Why I followed along with his orders?"

"Because you think he can help you change your past so you don't lose your family and your home," Ray shrugged. "You're upset your grandmother isn't doing anything to stop it. Now you're taking matters into your own hands."

"Accurate," Kuasa dipped her head and sat down by the tray. "But originally, she wasn't the only one I was upset by doing nothing."

Ray stared at her. "She wasn't? Who else could you be upset with?"

"The only other person who knew what was coming for my village just like she did," she explained. "My grandfather."

"So she told him too when she got back to the forties and met him?"

"Oh, she didn't meet him in Zambezi," Kuasa waved her hand nonchalantly. "My mother told me the story that she had heard from Nana Baa. She had grown up on the stories of their adventures they'd had traveling through time."

"What?" Ray shook his head. It couldn't be possible. The gears were spinning wildly in his head.

Kuasa smiled. "You're working it out, aren't you?"

Ray exhaled, shaking his head. "Nate's your grandfather, isn't he?"

"The tin man?" she snorted. "No, I don't know what my grandmother sees in him. I only spared his life because my grandmother asked me to."

"If it's not Nate, then who is it?"

"Who haven't I tried to kill yet?" she asked. "Think about it."

Ray furrowed his brow. She had tried to kill him when he went after Zari. Nate had nearly been drowned by her. Leo and Marty were respectively dead and on another Earth. Jax had left and it didn't seem like he was coming back. Kuasa had also attempted to drown Wally recently. That only left…

"Mick," Ray realized. "It's Mick?"

"Now you've hit it," Kuasa smirked.

"You're their granddaughter," he blinked, wrapping his head around it. "But why do you want to see Mick?"

"To persuade him to listen to me," Kuasa hissed. "He doesn't seem to know his connection to me, or at least not yet. My grandmother may not listen to me, but I think he will. There's an impulsiveness to him. He'll understand where I'm coming from."

"I can't tell him," Ray shook his head. "You aren't supposed to know your future. It's my fault Amaya knows hers. If I hadn't told Nate, then he wouldn't have said anything to her and she wouldn't have looked it up herself. She's been conflicted ever since she saw what's going to happen. I'm not letting another friend go through that."

"So you condemn innocent lives to stay in the dark?" the water witch challenged, standing up and coming in close to the glass that separated them. "You're willing to let a child wander aimless and lost while her mother runs away with her baby sister? Willing to let your friends come to a bitter end?"

The thought of being responsible for that made Ray feel sick to his stomach.

"Tell my grandfather to speak with me," Kuasa continued. "I'll tell him what he and my grandmother can do so our family doesn't break apart when we are attacked. Let me find a way to save my family and my village if my grandmother won't."

Ray swallowed. "I'm sorry, I can't tell him. It's his future."

He turned and left the room as Kuasa called out to him, "Then you're now as guilty as my grandmother in the destruction of my home."

Even though the rest of the team was probably wondering where he was, Ray went to the lab first. He had to make sure that Kuasa was telling the truth. She didn't seem like she had been lying, but he couldn't be too sure. There was a way that he could find out though.

"Gideon?" he asked. "I need you to confirm something."

"If you're trying to determine whether Ms. Jiwe's granddaughter is also Mr. Rory's, I'm sorry to inform you that I cannot allow you access to their personal files," Gideon apologized. "Captain Lance had all future records of any Legend sealed to prevent another incident like Ms. Jiwe's. Only she knows the override code."

"Darn," Ray muttered.

"However, I was monitoring the two of you in the room while you were conversing with her granddaughter," the AI continued. "There were no indications that she was lying to you, Dr. Palmer."

That was all that he needed. Kuasa really was Mick and Amaya's granddaughter. And Mari was as well.

"Gideon, erase any camera footage of that conversation. No one can know this, especially Mick or Amaya."

"Understood, Dr. Palmer. I do hope you can keep a secret."

Ray nodded. "As long as you can."

"If you were you, I would be more worried about yourself. Humans tend to crack under pressure more than AIs."

* * *

 **There you have it. I might write more for this if people want more.**

 **Reviews=Love**


End file.
